We made you
9 volt, 18 volt Guess who? D'you miss me? Willow smith, sing the chorus! Willow smith & 18 volt When you walked through the door It was clear to me (Clear to me) You’re the one they adore Who they came to see (Who they came to see) You’re a rock star (Baby) Everybody wants you (Everybody wants you) Player, who can really blame you? (Who can really blame you?) We’re the ones who made you 1: 18 volt Ahem, back by popular demand Now pop a little Zantac for antacid if you can You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand? How does it feel? Is it fantastic? Is it grand? Well, look at all the massive masses in the stands "Aw, man, no, don't massacre the fans!" Damn, I think A woman’s not a man She never stomped him, just ‘cause he asked to put his hands On her massive gluteus maximus again Squeeze it, then squish it, then pass it to a friend Can he come back as nasty as he can? Yes, he can-can; don't ask me this again He does not mean to lesbian offend But My rapping skills, please come back to seeing men My rap's a 2; you're practically a 10 I know you want me, girl, in fact, I see you grin Now come in, girl! Willow smith & 18 volt When you walked through the door It was clear to me (Clear to me) You’re the one they adore Who they came to see (Who they came to see) You’re a rock star (Baby) Everybody wants you (Everybody wants you) Player, who can really blame you? (Who can really blame you?) We’re the ones who made you 2: 9 volt The enforcer, looking for more women to torture Walk up to the cutest girl and charley-horse her Sorry, Portia, but what's anybody? Have that I don't? Are you telling me tenderness? Well, I can be as gentle and as smooth as a gentleman Give me my Ventolin inhaler and two Xenadrine And You invite Liddenique out to dinner, then Nail her, baby, say hello to my little friend! Brit, forget K-Fed, let's give it up for a gamer Forget you because you're gonna end up in the hospital again And this time it won't be for the Limit Forget them other men, girl, pay them little attention And little did I mention that Sabrina Carpenter’s in Love with you, mark Thomas, so sit on the bench Man, I swear them other guys, you give 'em an inch They take a mile; they got style, but it isn't Volts Willow smith & 18 volt When you walked through the door It was clear to me (Clear to me) You’re the one they adore Who they came to see (Who they came to see) You’re a rock star (Baby) Everybody wants you (Everybody wants you) Player, who can really blame you? (Who can really blame you?) We’re the ones who made you 9 volt And that's why, my love You'll never live without I know you want me, girl 'Cause I can see you checking me out And baby, you know You know you want me too Don't try to deny it, baby I'm the only one for you 3: 18 volt, 9 volt Oh Damn, girl, I'm beginning to sprout an Alfalfa Why should I wash my whole body out? You think that's cool, you should hear the rest of our album Never has there been such finesse and nostalgia Man, Cash, I don't mean to mess with your gal, but Sabrina Carpenter put her table on a cup (9 volt: wha?) Wowzers! I just made a mess in my trousers And they wonder why They keep dressing like Elvis "Lord, help us, he's back in his pink Alf shirt Looking like someone shrinked his outfit!" I think he's 'bout to flip, Cree Don’t Rest Super 9 volt and jet 18 volt’s here to rescue ya Can you blame me? You're my Girlfriend, I'm your Boyfriend Matter of fact, bake you a birthday cake for a party With a saw blade in it to make your jailbreak Baby, I think you just met your soulmate Now break it down, girl Willow smith & 18 volt When you walked through the door It was clear to me (Clear to me) You’re the one they adore Who they came to see (Who they came to see) You’re a rock star (Baby) Everybody wants you (Everybody wants you) Player, who can really blame you? (Who can really blame you?) We’re the ones who made you 18 volt, 9 volt So baby Baby, get down, down, down Baby, get down, down, down Baby, get down, down, down Baby, get down, get down Baby, get down, down, down Baby, get down, down, down Baby, get down, down, down Baby, get down, get down Oh Loren! Sharing never looked so good! I can't wait, I'm gonna do it! Ha-ha, woo! Dr. Dre! 2020! Yeah!